Alex the Genie
by Momose Airay
Summary: Alex is genie and one day get's assigned a job to be the role holder's personal genie how will she handle it well let's find out. Rated T for both Alex's and Black's language.
1. Alex Arrives

Alexandria a small 17 year old girl was sitting on her bed reading when a black fog surrounded her teleporting her into her bosses office. "What do you want sir?" she asked closing her book and removed her glasses to look at him. "I was informed that you're lamp has been sold to a new owner however this time it's different." He said leaning back in his chair. "Instead of the normal one master thing you're going to have fifteen." He said and Alex froze, "f-fifteen? Are you sure that's insane!" she yelled standing up. "Alexandria I understand it's hard for you to suddenly be switched to such a large number but you are literally the only genie we have that won't trick them." He said, "Now sign your name on the scroll and we can get you out of your lamp and into the house of your current owners." He said showing the scroll. Alexandria sighed grabbing the quill and signed her name. She closed her eyes as the black fog surrounded her again teleporting her.

~.~.~.~

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard from you yet Ace." A white haired man deadpanned looking at the brown haired man holding a lamp up in front of everyone that lived in the house which were, Blood, Boris, Elliot, Gray, Black Joker, White Joker, Julius, Gowland, Nightmare, Peter, Pierce, Dee, Dum, and Vivaldi. "Oh c'mon Peter I swear the man I bought this from said that if I rub the lamp a genie will come out of it." Ace said smiling like he always did while everyone at the table just looked at him blankly. "Fine don't believe me I'll prove it." Ace said rubbing the lamp. Everyone just waited bored and started to stand up to leave when Peirce pointed at the lamp, "Wait there's smoke coming out of it." He said and everyone turned to look seeing the black fog move to the center of the table then disappeared leaving a red haired girl behind sitting on the table reading a book.

"Hello everyone my name is Alexandria and I will be your genie." She said not looking up from her book as she turned the page. "Wait you mean Ace was telling the truth!" Boris yelled stunned and Alexandria raised her head closing her book and taking her glasses off, "Yep and since I am in a house with what looks like fourteen men and only one woman I will be granting all of your wishes until my boss either say's I can leave or if I'm just going to end up here forever." She said simply standing up and walked to the side Ace was on taking the lamp and snapped her fingers having the black fog come outputting her book and glasses away along with leaving a black tattoo on her upper left arm.

"When this tattoo is completely faded then your wishes have reached their limit and my boss will come and inspect what I've done if it's horrible then I never see any of you again if I did a good job then I stay forever." She explained hopping off the table. "Any questions?" she asked and Blood raised his hand. "Yes you in the top hat." She said.

"First the name's Blood and second what are the rules of the wishes." He asked.

"Ok there are three rules. One you can't wish for someone to love you that is against my beliefs, two no wishing for fame trust me I granted that wish once and still regret it, finally three you cannot under any circumstances wish for someone to die." Alexandria said listing off her rules and people nodded understanding as Gowland raised his hand, "I have a question you said you granted the fame wish to someone who was it?" he asked and everyone looked at her curiously. "I apologize on my sin against humanity and the art of music the person I granted the fame wish to was Justin Bieber." She said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before they burst out laughing, "I knew he couldn't get famous because of some stupid web videos." Elliot laughed, "I know he needed the help of a fucking genie!" Black laughed gasping for breath. Alexandria looked at them all before she giggled softly joining in on their humor. "Ok we're good so let's try out one of those wishes Alexandria." White said smiling at her. "You all can just call me Alex." She smiled. "Ok well I wish I could always win at card games no matter what game it is I always win." He said. Alex nodded and snapped her fingers causing a black fog to surround White then disappeared. "There now let's play a game of black jack and see if you win." She said pulling a deck of cards out of thin air and walked to him dealing the card.

~.~.~.~

"Yes I won again this wish really did work." White smiled hugging Alex. "Please don't touch me while I'm in my work uniform." She said pushing him away gently. He nodded as everyone actually got a look of what Alex was wearing, a black strapless top that stopped a little below her breast with gold trim and tassels, along with a pair of black shorts with gold trim. "Aren't you a little underdressed?" Peirce asked. "Don't worry I'll stop wearing this tomorrow it's mandatory that I wear this for the first day." She shrugged then heard a grandfather clock chime signaling it strike 10pm. "Well time for bed." Gowland said getting up and everyone nodded leaving the dining room. "Wait where do I stay?" she asked stopping Black and White. "Well you could stay with us." They smiled dragging her to their hall. She grabbed her lamp and let them drag her.

"This is my room." White said showing a room that looked a lot like a circus with the bright colors and circus animal toys. "And this is my room." Black said showing her room across the hall from White which looked like a prison with the dark colors metal bars on his windows and broken toys on his shelves. "Wow um for twins you two are very different." Alex said and they nodded, "So which room?" they asked. "Um Black's." she said walking into his room and set her lamp on an empty shelf snapping her fingers turning into black fog going into the lamp as Black and White shrugged going to bed and fell asleep.

~.~.~.~

_**Alright well here's my new story and just so you all know I got this idea from Fate Pwns You story "Wishes from the Heart" only thing is I switched Alice for my OC Alex and added Black, White, Gray and Peirce. Please review on what you thought. :) Good bye.**_

_**Also the age's of the role holders**_

_**Ace - 17**_

_** Blood - 18**_

_** Boris - 16**_

_** Elliot - 18**_

_** Gray - 21**_

_** Black Joker - 17**_

_** White Joker - 17**_

_** Julius - 21**_

_** Gowland - 22**_

_** Nightmare - 17**_

_** Peter - 19**_

_**Pierce - 16**_

_**Dee - 16**_

_** Dum - 16**_

_** Vivaldi - 19**_


	2. School Day

The next morning Alex sat up yawning looking at the time, "6:15am you have to be kidding me." She yawned getting up and went to the closet pulling a black t-shirt and white jeans on. "Alright let's see according to their files almost all of them are in high school and its Monday so looks like I have to get them up because none of their clocks have started." Alex said looking at the wall lined with clocks with names above them, "That only one awake is Julius." She said closing the book and snapped turning to a black fog and left her lamp tip toeing out of Black's room so she wouldn't wake him then ran to the kitchen to start cooking.

~.~.~.~

Around 7am everyone started to walk into the dining room sitting down to see the table filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and jams. "Who cooked?" Julius asked sitting down and everyone just shrugged. "I did and the coffee just finished along with the tea." Alex said giving everyone their drinks. "I got up around 6:15 and started to cook you guys breakfast since you had school today." She said smiling and sat down drinking some tea. "How did you know we had school?" Peirce asked as he started to eat. "Whenever a genie is assigned a new master they are given files about them so they know what to expect, for example I know that Ace, Blood, Boris, Elliot, Black, White, Elliot, Nightmare, Peter, Peirce, Dee, Dum, and Vivaldi are in school. While Gray, Julius, Gowland work at the school Gowland is the music teacher much to the student's dislike, Gray is the gym teacher, and Julius is the nurse." Alex said reading from a file in front of her.

"What else do you know like what are our grades?" Dee asked smiling. Alex smiled back and looked at the file reading off of it, "Boris, Peirce, Dee, and Dum are sophomores. Ace, Black, White, and Nightmare are juniors. Blood and Elliot are seniors. Finally Peter and Vivaldi are college freshmen." She said then put the file down. "Anymore question from the bloody twins?" she asked looking at Dee and Dum. "You know their nicknames?" Elliot asked. "Yep right here, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum aka the bloody twin. Were giving the nickname due to countless fights at school also due to countless fight they have community service hours during school in a class for kids with more detentions than their semester final grades." She said closing the file. "You two have one hell of a record in the magical council's archives I took me until three last night to finish reading it." Alex yawned drinking her coffee.

"Wait you read the files?" Gowland asked drinking his coffee. "Yeah I have to its mandatory." She yawned snapping and the file turned to white fog floating away, "So before you all have to leave does anyone have a wish?" she asked and Peirce nodded raising his hand, "I wish you could go to school with us!" he said smiling happily and Alex yawned snapping her fingers and a paper floated down, "Ok I'm enrolled and just got my schedule." She said standing up and snapped her finger's making all the empty plates and cups float away to the kitchen to be washed. "Everyone go get dressed while I go get my uniform." She said walking away and they nodded leaving and Black followed her to his room. "What are you going to wear?" he asked as she went to lamp.

"I don't know I won't get a girls uniform for a few days." She shrugged. "How tall are you?" White asked looking her up and down. "5 foot 5 inches." She shrugged, "I'm too short for any of your clothes." She said. "Ok then I wish for one of my uniforms to fit you." White said and Alex sighed snapping her fingers and was suddenly dressed in a white button down shirt, black slacks, and black blazer with a theater masks embroidered crest over her left breast. "What's with theater masks?" she asked looking at them. "The school has different territories we're from the Joker area so we get the theater mask crest." White explained. "Oh now I remember I read that in one of the files." Alex mumbled.

"Well c'mon we're going to be late." Black said and White nodded. Alex left white the guys quickly changed and went to meet the others at the front door. "You're wearing one of their uniforms?" Dee said disappointed crossing his arms over his navy blue blazer with a top hat crest. "Yeah White wished for one of his uniforms to fit me so I'm stuck with it." She shrugged. "Well let's just leave before we're late." Elliot said walking out and everyone followed.

~.~.~.~

As they walked into school people pointed at Alex whispering about how she was the new kid that appeared out of nowhere. "Are they always this nosy?" She asked Boris and he just nodded, "Wait until lunch you'll be swarmed by people before you can even sit down." He chuckled. "We'll protect her." White and Black said grinning and dragged her away to their part of the school.

~.~.~.~

_**Alright well that's the end of this chapter leave a review on what you want to happen during lunch. Good bye :)**_


	3. Gym Class

Alex just let Black and White drag her away to their first class which happened to be gym and not thinking they took her into the boys locker room making her blush, "Um guys in case you didn't know I am a girl." She said looking up at them and they just chuckled grabbing an extra set of gym clothes and gave them to her pushing her into a shower stall closing the curtain. "Just change in there and no one will see you." They smiled and went to change into their own clothes. Alex sighed and looked at what they gave her to wear; a black t-shirt that could probably reach about mid-thigh on her and a pair of basketball shorts that were way too big for her. "Um guys these clothes are too big." She called to Black and White only getting a chuckle as a response. "Black? White? You out there?" she asked moving the curtain to walk out only to be stopped by a tall boy with black hair staring down at her.

"Well what do you know a little girl wondered on in to the boys locker room." He chuckled darkly and Alex froze looking around for a way out. The tall boy seeing her eyes moving grinned and reached out to grab her but she moved quickly ducking and slid out of the shower stall by the small space to the right and ran away from him and went to an open locker that thankfully belonged to White and went in slamming the door shut alerting more boys of her presence. "What was that?" another guy asked going to the first boy while Alex slid down the back of the locker wall curling into a ball terrified of the chance they knew the locker combination. "There's a girl in here and she's hiding in the jesters locker." The first boy said. "So just go get the jester's combination and opened the locker I'm sure one of the clowns know it." The second guy said.

"What's going on in here?" Gray's voice rang out through the locker room making Alex's heart jump in relief and she shouted, "Gray help me!" The guys all looked at the locker as Gray went to it opening it and Alex jumped out hugging Gray, "I was so scared Black and White dragged me in here and told me to change but they left before I was done and I was cornered by that guy I was so scared I locked myself in White's locker." She said frantically clinging to Gray's basketball jersey as he tried to calm her down. "Relax I'll talk to the jokers later but let's get you into some gym clothes that will fit and out of the boys locker room." He said guiding Alex out of the locker room and went to his office with her looking for some clothes that would fit and gave them to her.

"You can use my office to change and just leave your clothes in the bottom cabinet in the filing cabinet." Gray said and Alex nodded smiling up at him, "Thank you Gray I owe you one." She said and he smiled down at her, "No you just owe me a wish later after class." He chuckled leaving the office and closed the door. Alex smiled to herself and closed all the curtains in the office so no one could see in and locked the door then started to change into the black t-shirt and grey basketball shorts smiling since they fit but were still loose enough to move around in freely. She tied all her hair up into a pony tail and put on a pair of running shoes she found in the filing cabinet and left the office going to the gym.

"Alex what took so long?" White asked running up to her. "You son of a bitch how could you have left me in there alone!" she yelled at him drawing attention to them by some students in the room playing basketball and Black who was getting in a fight with some random guy. "Whoa where'd that come from?" Black asked walking up to them getting a glare from Alex. "Both of you just left me in there without even telling me you were leaving I had to hide in White's fucking locker when some guy tried to corner me in the shower!" she yelled, "You told the others you would protect me and I was almost raped if Gray didn't come when he did I'd be saying fuck it and be leaving this damned realm with or without my bosses permission!" she snapped making both White and Black look at her stunned at the fury hidden in the tiny girls body.

"Fuck she has some lungs." Black said grinning and White started to chuckle and hugged Alex, "We're sorry we'd thought you would be ok on your own guess we were wrong." He said and Alex sighed leaning her head on White's chest, "You both just lost a wish." She deadpanned and turned to walk away but was instead stopped by a basketball hitting her right on her nose making her fall back holding it as tears ran down her face at the pain. Grey ran to her as White caught her holding her up as she cried from the pain and blood dripped from between her fingers from her busted nose. "White take Alex to Julius this doesn't look too good." He said and White nodded picking Alex up bridal style since she was too busy crying and holding her nose to know where to go.

White carried her to the elevator and got in pushing the number 5 and waited as they went up to the Clock Tower territory and he carried her to the nurses office to see Nightmare sitting in a waiting chair with a handkerchief to his mouth coughing up blood and Julius reading a book. "Julius Alex got hurt." White said showing the still crying and bleeding Alex to Julius. "Set her on a bed." He said and White did as told and Julius set his book down grabbing a hand towel and got it wet going to Alex and moved her hands away to clean the blood off her face and hands to check her nose. "It's not broken so the bleeding should stop soon just keep that rag to your face until then okay."

Alex nodded and sat on the bed with her head bowed down and the rag pressed to her nose. "You can leave now White I'll send her back after she stops bleeding." Julius said and White nodded leaving and went back to gym while Alex wiped her eyes to dry the tear stains and checked the rag after a while seeing she had stopped bleeding. Julius waved her to the door telling her to leave and to throw the rag into the basket. Alex nodded and got up and went back to the gym only for it to end and she hurriedly changed into her school uniform and ran off to her next class which sadly was music with Gowland.

~.~.~.~

_**Okay well that's this chapter and for anyone who's curious about the school look below and you'll find the lay out of the school and the next chapter will have Alex's schedule. (Also the floors are just for the people in those territories but some of the role holders will go into different floors/territories because of a class or because of lunch/nurse)**_

_**v Floor directory v**_

_**Clock tower floor 5**_

_**~Nurses office is found on this floor along with the school's main clock that chimes at the end of each class**_

_**~Teachers and Staff Julius the Nurse**_

_**~Classes found on this floor are health, art, technology, and engineering, and basic core classes**_

_**~Students belonging to this floor are Nightmare**_

_**~.~.~.~**_

_**Heart Castle floor 4**_

_**~Various fighting classes are on this floor**_

_**~Classes found on this floor are College courses and Knight training, and basic core classes**_

_**~Students belonging to this floor are Ace, Peter and Vivaldi**_

_**~.~.~.~**_

_**Hatter Mansion floor 3**_

_**~Cooking Class is on this floor**_

_**~ Classes found on this floor are cooking, dance, Weapons training (guns, blades etc.) and community service, and basic core classes **_

_**~Students belonging to this floor are Dee, Dum, Blood and Elliot**_

_**~.~.~.~**_

_**Amusement Park floor 2**_

_**~Music Class is on this floor**_

_**~Teachers and Staff found on this floor is Gowland the Music teacher**_

_**~Classes found on this floor are Music, amusement park engineering, social class (free period), and the basic core classes**_

_**~Students belonging to this floor are Boris and Peirce**_

_**~.~.~.~**_

_**Joker forest floor 1**_

_**~Gym class is on this floor**_

_**~Teachers and Staff on this floor is Gray the gym teacher**_

_**~Classes found on this floor are Gym, theater arts, speech, and sewing (for toys and clothes etc.) and basic core classes. Lunch is also found on this floor**_

_**~Students belonging to this floor are Black and White**_


	4. Music and Knight Training

Alex walked into the music class with some earplugs in her ears that Boris had given her before they left telling her to wear them into class and she was glad she did because the first thing she saw when she walked in were kids covering their ears crying as Gowland played his out of tune violin. She raised her eyebrow and looked at the only non-overdramatic student which was Boris and he just grinned at her waving her over to the seat next to him. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note then passed it to Boris. He picked it up and smiled reading, **'What the hell is going on is he really that bad?'**

Boris looked at her and mouthed, _'God yes.' _Alex grinned and took the note writing down something and gave it to Boris. He picked it up and chuckled as he read, **'Why don't you wish for him to actually be able to play an instrument without making the students ears bleed?' **he nodded and leaned over to her taking an ear plug out and said, "I wish Gowland could play his instruments' without killing us." Alex happily snapped her fingers having a fog surround Gowland changing his ear bleeding music into in a sweet and gentle melody. All the students stopped crying and looked astonished as Gowland kept playing the violin. "Now isn't that better?" Alex asked Boris while taking her earplugs out. "God I owe you big time Alex." He smiled hugging her making her giggle. "Oh by the way what's your schedule?" he asked digging in her pockets to find the piece of paper. "Boris." She snapped swatting his hands away, "Stop and here." She said giving him her schedule. He smiled and happily read it. "So you're all over the school you got math, science, English, history on 1st floor tomorrow then today you're going from Gym to music, then up to knight training with Ace, then to social period with me and Ace nice." He smiled hugging her.

"Yep but on the bright side there's an elevator." She smiled then got up when the bell rang and went up to the fourth floor meeting Ace at the door for knight training. "Hey genie." He smiled. "Shut it no one can know I'm a genie." She scolded quietly hitting him with her backpack. "Sorry well you're not going to wear that into training are you?" he asked looking at her uniform. "No why?" she asked only making him grin dragging her to the boys locker room. 'Great this again.' She thought as he threw her into a shower stall giving her shorts and a long sleeved shirt. "Change into that I'll wait outside the stall." He smiled and closed the curtain. Alex sighed and looked at the clothes smiling slightly, 'They're actually going to fit.' She thought and undressed putting the clothes Ace gave her on and folded up her uniform then tied her shoes walking out of the stall. "Thanks Ace at least you stood guard." She smiled at him making him smile back. "No problem genie." He smiled and put her clothes in his locker and walked out to the class. "Am I the only girl here?" she asked only seeing guys in the room.

"No girls will take this class because they don't want to get hurt." Ace explained smiling. Alex nodded and followed him to the swords but was stopped by the training instructor, "Schedule." He said and she handed him her schedule for him to look over nodding when he confirmed she was meant to be in the class and took her to get fitted for a sword. After about an hour of measuring and testing out the swords Alex finally was assigned to a sword but then was sent to change since class was over and followed Ace grumbling, "I didn't even get to practice." She pouted getting her clothes and went to change as Ace stood guard again.

"No need to mope" he smiled, "look on the bright side time for lunch." He said then dragged her to the elevator going down to the first floor and met up with Boris and the twins for lunch. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' She thought as they walked into the lunch room all sharing the same grin.

~.~.~.~

_**Good news I'm not dead just been swamped with school. Now it's lunch time with Ace, Boris, Dee, and Dum please review with what kind of mayhem you want to see happen. Until next time my lovely readers.**_


End file.
